You're Not Sorry
by xalylovetowritex
Summary: On the outside Miley Stewart is normal. She's okay. On the inside there's only pain, feelings that she's unsure about, and oh yeah. Her boyfriend, the actor Jake Ryan abuses her. Will she spill to someone?
1. You're Not Sorry

**I hope you guys like this, it's a little different than what I wrote about on my other account. **

* * *

Miley Stewart woke up one morning. She started at her reflection and tried to smile before she went to school. On the outside she looked okay. Most people probably thought that she should be happy. For all they knew she had her dad, brother, two best friends, and a boyfriend that loved her. They would be mostly right, except for the last part. Well that might not be entirely true, for all she knew Jake might love her. But she didn't love him anymore.

As she straightened her hair she thought back to Friday night. Friday nights used to be the nights that she looked forward to the most. Friday nights were Miley and Jake's date nights. Recently, they were torture nights for Miley. The past Friday was no exception.

"_God Miley, what's your problem? Why can't you just listen to me?" _

"_Jake, you know I can't do that. It's completely against everything I believe in!" As tears are coming down Miley's face she sees Jake's fist come at her and hit her in the eye. _

"_Just get out of here." He shouted at her. She obeyed him. _

When she finished with her hair she moved on and started doing her makeup. The bruise on her left eye was still there, but with a little bit of cover up it soon disappeared. Once she finished with her makeup she sat on her bed and tried her hardest not to cry. She looked at one of the pictures next to her bed. It was a picture from the Teen Scene Awards over a year ago. Hannah and Jake were standing next to each other, the camera had caught a point where they were both smiling. She tried to remember the last time she and Jake were that happy. It was a while ago.

Miley and Jake had been the "it" couple of Hollywood. They were as happy as any two teenagers in love. Then after they had been dating for about six or seven months Jake wanted to take it to a more intimate level. Miley didn't feel ready. She was young, not too mention that it went against her morals. From that day on nearly every Friday was them having a peaceful dinner somewhere then arguing later at his house. She would've broken up with him, but he always threatened her with more violence, or worse, exposing her secret.

Miley got in the car with her dad. She turned sixteen in a few weeks, so she didn't have her license yet. Her dad had noticed her unhappiness again as she got in the car. He worried about his daughter, but he didn't want to upset her even more by asking. She got to school, grabbed her bag and told her dad goodbye, nonchalantly.

When she got inside and looked at her phone she noticed that she had a new text message. It read:

**NEW MESSAGE:**

**Jake:**

Miles, plz txt me back. I'm sorry.

**October 13th 2008**

Reading this text message brought more tears to Miley's eyes. Jake always said that he was sorry after they got in a big fight. It was as if he didn't know what the word sorry meant. Sorry means that you're sorry for what you did and that you would try to fix it so it wouldn't happen again. Miley and Jake had practically the same argument every week.

_'No,' _Miley thought to herself before deleting the message. _'You're not sorry.'_

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review, I probably won't post another episode without at least one positive review. So anyway, please add me to your story alert or author alert, it makes me feel good!!**

**Love,**

**Alyson**


	2. One Good Day Gone Bad

**NOTE: I've had this happen before but someone brought it to my attention that Nick Jonas is a real person. I'm not using the real Nick Jonas, I'm using the character that was on Hannah Montana that one time. **

* * *

"Miles? Miley, MILEY!" Miley had spaced out at the lunch table again. She looked up to see Lilly looking at her with a questioning face. "What's with you today?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

"Oh what? Nothing. I'm fine." Miley said hurriedly. She had been concocting a plan on how to dump Jake. So far she couldn't think of anything that could actually work.

"Miley I'm worried. You haven't been yourself lately. Seriously, what's wrong? You can tell me." Lilly said. What she didn't know is that Miley couldn't tell her. Jake had specifically told her not to tell anyone. She was too scared of what he'd do so she kept her mouth shut.

"I'll tell you later." She said to Lilly, glancing a look at Oliver.

"Oh okay. Do you wanna come over after school?" Lilly asked, her eyes brightening.

"That would be great." Miley tried to put on a happy face. Before the conversation could progress any farther the bell rang. "I gotta get to class." She told Lilly as she grabbed her books. She spent the rest of the day trying to think of something that she could actually tell Lilly. She never thought of anything. _'Maybe I should finally tell someone the truth.' _She thought as she approached her locker at the end of the day.

"Hey Miles! Ready to go?" Lilly asked her happily. Lilly, having no siblings, was always happy when Miley came over in the afternoons. With her mom at work she got pretty lonely most days.

"Yup. Oh wait, my phone's ringing. I'll meet you outside." She said as she looked at her phone to see who was calling. Only someone she knew well would know to call the moment school ended for the day. Her heart flipped when she saw who was calling. It was Nick Jonas, lead singer of the Jonas Brothers, and her best friend ever since Hannah had a duet with them. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." He said sounding almost excited.

"Hey you! I haven't talked to you in forever! So I guess your tour's over." She said smiling as she leaned against her locker.

"Yeah we just got home last night. So, since I haven't seen you in so long do you wanna meet me somewhere now? I was thinking we could go to Pinkberry and catch up on things." He asked her.

"Sure! Should I meet you there?" She asked him, happy that she was finally going to see him.

"Actually just hang up the phone and walk outside." He hung up on her. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. There he was, standing by the sidewalk.

"You're here!" She exclaimed before she began running towards him. "I can't believe your here!" She jumped into his arms. It had been almost four months since they last saw each other.

"I've missed you too." He said to her, laughing. "Ready to go?"

"Oh wait. I've got to tell Lilly something. Wait here one sec." Miley rushed over to Lilly. "I'm so sorry Lilly, Nick's here and we're gonna go to Pinkberry. If you want I can do that tomorrow instead."

"No, it's fine. You can come over tomorrow. Go." Lilly smiled. She loved seeing Miley happy. Miley ran back over to Nick and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" Miley and Nick went to Pinkberry and talked while eating ice cream. As they left they were both so happy that they didn't even care about the paparazzi snapping pictures of them. Nick walked her home.

"I'll call you later." He said to her as they approached her porch.

"Okay, bye!" She went inside. She was still happy throughout dinner and while she did her homework. Right before she went to bed her phone began vibrating on her nightstand. At first she thought it was Nick but when she looked at it she realized it wasn't Nick, it was Jake. She answered it reluctantly. "Hello?"

"Miley, are you cheating on me?" Jake asked. She could hear his voice quivering. She was really confused.

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"I saw the pictures of you and Nick online just now. Were you two holding hands?" He asked her, now sounding angry.

"Jake, me and Nick are best friends, I hadn't seen him in months. I wasn't cheating, I swear." She became worried now.

"I'm gonna let you go to bed but I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow so we can, uh, talk about this." He said as he hung up. Miley didn't sleep at all that night. She was worried what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Oooo, what's gonna happen next? Please rate and review!! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I really appreciate them!! I'll try to update soon!! Happy Holidays! :)**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	3. Anything But That

Miley spent the whole next day worrying about what Jake was going to say, or do to her after school. While she was bored in biology she rummaged in her purse for her phone. She was about to text Lilly when she saw a text from Nick.

**New Message: Nick**

**Hey Miley, bored in biology? **

She laughed to herself. Only he would remember her schedule. She looked up to see if her biology teacher was watching. She wasn't so Miley texted him back.

**Sent Message: Nick**

**Of course, so watcha doin?**

Sadly Nick was obviously busy so he never texted back. Which left Miley with only one to do. Worry more about her 'meeting' after school. She knew Jake was a very jealous person, and she knew what happened when he got mad. She spent the rest of the day in a haze. Lilly noticed but decided not to say anything. When she tried to ask a simple question, Miley just got more upset.

"Hey Miles, you still coming over after school today?" Lilly asked her cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I honestly wish I could. But uh I-I can't." Miley's breathing picked up as she replied to Lilly's question. She had only one period until she saw Jake and she was getting more scared by the second.

For the first time in her life, Miley didn't want geometry to end. But of course it went by in a heartbeat. Miley felt her heart race as she went to her locker to grab her backpack. She found Jake in his car just outside the school. As she approached the car he just said two words.

"Get in." The way he said it sent shivers down Miley's spine. She obeyed. She had no idea where they were going, but she was surprised when they pulled into his driveway. She left her bag in the car and followed him up the stairs into his room. She felt like a zombie the way she walked. He sat on the bed. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked her civilly.

"Jake, really I wasn't cheating. Nick is my best friend. You're my boyfriend. I think I have room for two boys in my heart." Even Miley herself noticed how corny she sounded. She almost sounded like one of the characters from the romance novels that her mom used to read.

"Miley, I would like to believe that, but I'm not sure if I can. I do believe that you won't be doing it again. Promise me that you won't hang out with Nick Jonas anymore. You can text him, e-mail him, call him whatever. But as long as we're going out, you can't see him." Jake sounded firm.

"I promise you Jake, I will not see Nick Jonas as long as we're going out." Miley tried not to let her happiness show. She'd never seen Jake so calm.

"Good, I believe you. But there was still yesterday. You have to make it up to me." He said, his tone changing.

"I'll do anything Jake, anything." She said. She couldn't believe that she was getting let off the hock that easy.

"You know what I want." He said grinning. Miley's heart skipped a beat. She began twirling the ring on her left hand.

"Jake." She whispered. "Anything but that."

"Do you want a repeat of Friday night?" He asked her angrily. She shook her head. "Exactly. So let's do it. Now." He pushed her on the bed. She took the ring off her finger and set it on his nightstand. And so they did what he wanted to do.

Miley walked home that night crying. She'd rather have a punch in the face than what she just did.

* * *

**Plot Twist!! Please rate and review!!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	4. If Only They Knew

The next morning Miley woke up looking awful. She hadn't gotten any sleep and her face showed it. She decided to play the sick card. With her lack of sleep, she convinced her dad easily that she was sick. She stayed in her room all day trying to figure out what happened. She ignored the four texts she got on her phone.

**New Message: Jake**

**Hey Miley, last night was awesome. Hope to do it again sometime.**

**New Message: Oliver**

**Miley are you okay? You haven't seen yourself recently. Me and Lilly are coming over after school.**

**New Message: Lilly**

**Miles, why aren't you in school? Are you really sick? Did something happen with Jake yesterday? Plz txt me back!!**

**New Message: Nick**

**Miley, Lilly texted me and she said that you aren't in school today. Are you okay? She's really worried about you as am I. Plz answer me. **

She was very temped to reply to Nick's message. She really didn't want him to worry. But she had bigger fish to fry. Lilly and Oliver were coming over. What was she going to say? That the real reason why she wasn't in school was that she and Jake had sex the night before? She couldn't say that. She ran out of time. Before she knew it there was a knock on her door.

"Miley? It's me, Lilly. Me and Oliver are here." Lilly called through the door. Miley went over and opened it.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Miley what happened? You look awful!" Oliver said. Miley knew that he wasn't trying to be mean, he was genuinely concerned. She probably did look bad. She hadn't slept at all and she'd spent most of the day pacing around her room crying.

"I'm fine. Really. Thanks for coming over though." Miley sat on the bed. She knew that she couldn't get Lilly and Oliver to go away that easily.

"Miles you can tell us. I know that things haven't been right with you and Jake." Of course Lilly knew. Maybe not the whole story, but she knew that things weren't as romantic as Miley tried to make them seem.

"Well. You know how me and Nick hung out the other day? Jake thought I was cheating on him. We kinda had a fight." Miley sighed. So much more had happened that she couldn't bring herself to say.

"Did you guys break up?" Oliver asked her.

"No." Miley said. "We..uh..made up."

"Than why do you seem so down?" Lilly wanted to know.

Miley decided this was a good time to disclose some of the truth. "I don't know if Jake is the right guy for me."

"What?" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed. Miley just shrugged her shoulders. _'If only they knew.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry this one was kinda slow, I have some ideas to build it up. Next one should be up very soon. Maybe even tomorrow!! So anyway, please rate and review!!**

**Love always,**

**Alyson**


	5. I'll Be There For You

**Enjoy!! Sorry this took kinda longer than I expected. **

* * *

Miley didn't feel comfortable to go to school the next day so she stayed home again. Of course, again she received some texts.

**New Message: Jake**

**Miley, why haven't you responded to my txts? Plz call me when you have time. I'm worried about you.**

**New Message: Lilly**

**Miley, I know you're not telling me something. I'm coming over after school today without Oliver. Plz tell me what's up. I'm worried. **

**New Message: Nick**

**Miles, what's wrong? I haven't heard from you since Monday. Lilly says that you aren't in school again. I'm worried about you. Plz call or txt me. **

Miley stared at her phone. How did she get so lucky to have friends like Lilly, Nick and Oliver? Some days she didn't feel like she deserved them. Miley needed to talk to someone. Almost everyone she knew was in school, but she snuck out her bedroom window and walked down the street. She rang the doorbell.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" It was Joe who answered the door.

"Uh, I need to talk to Nick. Is he here?" She could barely get the words out for some reason. She was nervous, though she had no idea why.

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Joe said sounding confused.

"Thanks!" Miley ran up the stairs. She'd been in Nick's bedroom enough times to know where his room was. She didn't even bother knocking. She flung open his door and just stood there.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" He asked her, sounding as confused as Joe did.

"I just need to talk to someone." She sighed. "Is there anywhere we can go where the paparazzi can't find us?"

"I think I know of somewhere." He smiled and took her hand. "I think we can make it there without anyone following." They snuck out the back door together. They walked down the back alley behind all the houses. Nick lead her to a trail that she didn't know about. They walked to the end of it and Miley was amazed. It was the beach.

"Wow. I didn't even know that this was here." Miley said as she looked around.

"I was looking for an escape from the paparazzi one day so I wandered and found this place. I've never seen anyone else here before." He smiled at her. "Is this a good place to talk?"

"It's a very good place." She smiled back at him. She had almost forgotten what it was like to smile. They walked and sat on a big rock.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. As he talked Miley noticed that he looked directly into her eyes. She liked that.

"I don't know. I think..well..I think I'm going to break up with Jake." She spat out.

"What? Why?" Nick asked her. Miley couldn't answer for a minute. He did that thing where he looked right in her eyes.

"I don't know." Miley lied. "Things just don't feel right." Nick took her hand.

"No matter what you decide, I'll be here for you." He told her. "No matter what happens." She looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Ooo a Niley moment!! :) What'll happen next? Please rate and review! I hope y'all had a good holiday!  
**

**Love,**

**Alyson**


	6. That's What Friends are For

The next day Miley felt okay enough to go back to school. Lilly was overjoyed when she stopped by Miley's locker and saw Miley there.

"Miley! You're back!" She exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the hallway turned and looked.

"Lilly, not so loud!" Miley replied in a loud whisper.

"Sorry. So where were you yesterday? I called your house and no one answered." Lilly shut Miley's locker for her.

"I uh, I was hanging out with Nick." She blushed.

"Oh. Were you just hanging out? Wait," Lilly leaned in close to Miley. "You're not cheating on Jake are you?"

"Wh-wh-what? No." Miley stuttered and tried to walk away. She knew that she wasn't cheating on him, but she knew that he wouldn't find it that way. She felt guilty about the whole thing. Lilly grabbed Miley by the arm.

"Am I missing something? Are you dumping Jake for Nick or something? Is that why you've been acting so weird?" Miley had suspected that Lilly knew that she really wasn't sick. That Lilly knew that there was more than the fact that Miley might dump Jake.

"No! Can we please talk about this later? I don't want rumors to be spread about me." Miley said a little too loudly.

"You are coming over after school. We are going to talk and you are going to tell me what's up." Right after Lilly said that the bell rang. Miley and Lilly rushed off in different directions to their first classes.

The day flew by for Miley. She had made up her mind by the end of the day. She was going to tell Lilly the truth. Well, part of the truth. Miley grabbed her backpack from her locker then walked to Lilly's house with Lilly. They walked up to Lilly's bedroom.

"Lilly, I'm going to tell you the truth. There's been something I've been hiding from you for a while now. Me and Jake, we're not like happily in love." Miley thought that she sounded a little corny or something.

"Okay, Miley. That's not exactly a big confession. I picked that up like two months ago. Is there more to this?" Lilly raised one eyebrow. Miley always hated it when she did that.

"He, well uh we've been fighting a lot. He hits me." Miley winced just thinking about it.

"What? Are you serious? Why are you still with him?" Lilly gave Miley a one arm hug.

"Lilly, you don't get it. Do you know what he could do to me? What if he told my secret? I can't handle everyone knowing that I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley was shouting now. The truth was she asked herself everyday why she hadn't left Jake.

"Miley, you can't do this to yourself. He's gonna do something really worse than hit you one of these days. What if he, well, what if he convinces you to have sex?" Lilly whispered.

"Lilly, I wouldn't do that, but he hasn't done anything recently, I think the rough patch is over. I think that we're gonna be okay." Miley tried to sound confident.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do. Thanks for telling me though." Lilly hugged Miley again.

"Thanks for listening." Miley looked at Lilly gratefully.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

**Just a warning, the next chapter jumps about a month in time. Look for more confessions in the next chapter as well! Please, as always, rate and review! :)**

**Love,**

**Alyson**


End file.
